


pretend it isn't real

by blackthorned



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Character Death, F/M, Letters, One Shot, Sozin's Comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorned/pseuds/blackthorned
Summary: Katara writes a letter to Zuko after Azula defeats them in the Agni Kai.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Zutara Angst Challenge





	pretend it isn't real

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is um

Zuko,

I know you’ll never get to read this, but I’m not sure what else to do.

I tried. I really did. But I failed.

I couldn’t heal you. 

Some days I am angry. Angry that you jumped and saved me. Angry that you didn’t let me get hit instead. Angry that I had to interfere. Angry that you loved me enough to risk your life for me. Angry that I couldn’t heal you. Other days, I am sad. Sad that now I have to live my life without you. And I don’t mean to make this all about me, but I don’t know how to carry on with this life without you. I was supposed to help you find your mother after your coronation. And all of us was supposed to be there. Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Appa, Momo, and I. We were all supposed to witness your coronation with big smiles on our faces, our hearts pounding with pride for the man you have become. Instead we are here. Saying good bye far too early to you. You were so young, Zuko. You were still supposed to be crowned and become the Fire Lord that your nation needed. You were supposed to get married and become a father.

You would’ve been a great father. I know for a fact that the love you were deprived of as a child, you would have given double the amount to your child. You would have tucked them into bed, told them a story, and kissed them on the forehead every night before retreating to our quarters. 

Our quarters. Hah. 

I guess I never got the chance to tell you I was in love with you, huh? Anyway, I was. Still am.

I wish so badly I got the chance to tell you. You know, I almost did tell you one night. It was a couple days before the comet. Everyone else had gone to sleep, but you and I stayed outside. Our feet were in the water and it was quiet, save for the waves crashing against the shore. The moon’s light was illuminating your face and at that moment, I wasn’t sure I could name anything I found more beautiful than you. You were complaining about something then. I don’t remember what it was. Maybe Sokka’s socks? Aang refusing to focus on training? I don’t know. But at some point in the night, you quieted and just looked at me. I did the same. I came so close to telling you then that I had fallen in love with you, but I didn’t. Instead, I looked at you and said, “Survive the comet for me, okay? I have something to tell you after.” You only stared at me and smiled slightly. I think you might’ve nodded once, but I’m not sure anymore. I know you probably realised what I wanted to say, but still. I was so sure I would have the chance to tell you after. I was wrong. 


End file.
